


Tomorrow, For Sure (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the reader can't seem to get a moment alone, until a certain mutual friend decides to take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, For Sure (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I am fluff trash. I love fluff. I love being cheesy and writing cheesy shit. It just warms my heart. It's short but sweet and to the point, and I love it. This isn't on tumblr yet, but it will be tomorrow morning. I wanted to post it here first, for whatever reason lol. Enjoy this sickeningly sweet Steve Rogers fluff :-)

It had been weeks, maybe even a full month since you and your boyfriend, Steve, had been able to have a quiet evening together. Something was always coming up, whether it was paperwork for you, missions for him, friends in town, Tony Stark throwing a party, whatever. It was getting old, only being able to see each other when you go to bed, sometimes not even then. You hadn’t spent more than ten minutes together in what felt like forever, and you were both being affected by it. “Tomorrow, for sure,” you both would say to each other, mostly just to let the other person know that you, in fact, wanted to spend more time with them. Then tomorrow would roll around and you’d be busy, so you repeated the phrase. It was almost your second way of saying “I love you.”  
Steve had just left for the day when you woke cursing the sunlight that was creeping through the crack in the curtains. It was like clockwork; the moment the front door closed, you were awake, wishing he had at least kissed you goodbye before leaving. You didn’t have much time to be upset, however, because when you checked the clock you did a series of gymnastics to get out of bed. You were so late for work; you may as well have just called in sick for the day.  
You were in and out of the shower in five minutes flat, not even bothering to dry your hair. Your uniform was a wrinkled mess, but you didn’t have the time to fix it. You stuffed a bagel in your mouth and grabbed your keys, water dripping from your hair down the back of your neck and soaking your shirt. It was going to be one of those days, you could already tell. Your phone buzzed in your back pocket and you pulled it out, reading the text from your coworker that crossed the screen. “So sorry to hear about your aunt, Y/N! Hope you enjoy your day off, though!” it read.  
“What?” you said out loud, your voice muffled by the bagel between your teeth. You wondered how to respond, but mostly you wondered what was going on with your aunt.  
The sound of jingling keys and a door knob turning caught your attention. You turned toward the front door and watched Steve walk back in, a look of confusion on his face.  
“What are you doing home?” you asked, taking the bagel out of your mouth.  
“Nat called and told me I had the day off,” he said, scratching the back of his head and tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter.  
“Apparently I have the day off too,” you said, showing him the text.  
“That’s weird,” Steve said, placing his hands on his hips.  
Just then, both of your phones went off at the exact same moment. You looked at Steve, his expression mirroring yours. When you looked at your phone, it was a text from Tony which read, “You’re welcome :-)”  
It suddenly clicked and you placed your phone down on the table, laughing at the situation. Steve read the text as well, his eyebrows still knitted together.  
“’You’re welcome’?” Steve muttered aloud, not having put two and two together.  
“Steve, Tony gave us both the day off,” you explained, watching his expression change as he finally understood. Steve squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling slowly before exhaling. You ran a hand through your still soaking hair and chuckled, wondering what Tony had told your boss regarding your aunt.  
“So, how does a date in the park sound?” Steve asked, his eyes still closed but a smile on his face.  
“I think that sounds perfect,” you said, “but I need to go dry my hair first.”  
-  
You were sprawled out on your back across a blanket, Steve next to you on his side. The sun warmed your skin and hair as clouds floated above, providing shade every few minutes. Steve was watching you silently, drinking in your features and running his fingers over the skin of your exposed thigh. It was a warm day, so you’d decided to wear shorts, and you were glad you did. Steve’s touch never failed to give you butterflies, especially on your bare skin.  
“Nat keeps asking me when we’re gonna start having kids,” Steve said softly, amusement in his voice.  
“What do you tell her?” you asked, messing with the material of the blanket.  
“I tell her that we’re not even married,” he said, “So then she asks when that’s gonna happen, because she wants to help you pick out a dress.”  
“That’s fair,” you chuckled, “I trust her sense of fashion.”  
“Wanda wants to be your maid of honor,” Steve said, his smile growing, “Can you imagine Wanda in a bridesmaids dress?”  
“I’ll be sure to pick out the most ridiculous bridesmaid dresses,” you laughed, “Y’know, if we ever get married.”  
“When we get married,” Steve corrected, “I will marry you someday, Y/N.”  
“What if I say no?”  
“You wouldn’t, I know you.”  
“Are you sure? This is the first time we’ve had a real conversation in like, a month.”  
“Oh, come on. I know you’d say yes.”  
“You’re right. How could I say no to a face like that?”  
You turned on your side and placed your hands on either side of Steve’s face and squished his cheeks, making him laugh and pull your hands away. He laced his fingers with yours and became lost in your eyes, unable to break away from your gaze.  
“So what’dya say?” Steve asked, “Wanna get married?”  
“Is tomorrow too soon?” you replied, squeezing his hands.  
“Tomorrow, for sure, Y/N.”


End file.
